Fruit-Nut
Warning: Cringey Fruit-Nut 'is the first episode of Morphers. Synopsis The episode starts off with an introduction to the Ingrids and Christians. While Florence is in a hot tub of molten rock in the Ingrid Village, Zoe pranks Vanessa by shooting her with a sniper rifle in the butt, pissing off Vanessa. When Vanessa attempts to chase Zoe, she zips off, leaving Vanessa dazed in her trails. Meanwhile, above the Mine, the Christians are digging around in a large room, introducing themselves to the audience. The scene cuts to a landscape somewhere in Morpher Land where Sebastian is struggling to get a Fruit-Nut hanging from a tree that is out of reach. Zoe sees Sebastian and zooms towards him. When Sebastian explains his need to get the Fruit-Nut, Zoe pulls out a special object called a Morpher Wheel and offers to morph, but Sebastian cowers behind the tree. Zoe tempts Sebastian, and Sebastian eventually thinks about it and gives in. When the two grab the Morpher Wheel, it transforms into a huge mound of s**t. Sebastian grows fearful of what is going to happen, but Zoe reacts happily to it. The s**t picks up the two Morphers and drops them in and smashes them for a while before they are finally crushed into each other. The s**t explodes, and when the smoke clears, the Sebastian & Zoe Morph is revealed. Their Morph stands in an action pose for a few seconds, before curiously taking a look at the bottom of his feet, which turn out to be jet boosters and blast him in the glasses. The Morph eventually goes out of control, bringing them across the skies. They are brought through Christian Land, crashing through Kristian and Sheldon, and into the Ingrid Kingdom and Florence's hot tub. Florence eventually becomes overwhelmed by the clogged lava flow caused by the Morph, and her burning head explodes. Florence appears extremely livid when she flies up in the explosion and out of view. Sebastian and Zoe split apart off-screen and fly up in the explosion. Sebastian gets pissed at Zoe and chases her, despite being in mid-air. They both fall into the Fruit-Nut tree where they started, and fall back to the ground. Sebastian says to Zoe "F**k you", but the Fruit-Nut falls off the tree and kills him, falling into Zoe's hands. This leaves Zoe off happy, and the episode finishes with her eating it. Transcript ''in Lava Wastelands. [[Florence Ingrid|Florence] is lounging in a magma spa, and Vanessa is walking. Zoe runs in, shoots Vanessa with a bolt action rifle in the butt and laughs. Vanessa cries and charges at her, but she runs off, causing Vanessa to pass out. Cut to the Mine. The Christians take turns burrowing out of the ground and laugh. Cut to a tree. Sebastian is jumping up, trying to get a Fruit-Nut, but sighs in defeat when he cannot reach.] '''Zoe: (Off-screen.) ''Yo, Sebastian! ''(Sinister version of Morphers theme plays) (Runs in, circles Sebastian time.) ''Hey guy, what you ups to? '''Sebastian:' (Pointing to Fruit-Nut.) ''Fruit-Nut, Yummy! ''(Grows depressed.) ''Not in tummy... '''Zoe:' No worries, Your pal Zoe got your needs guy! (Pulls out a Morpher Wheel.) TA-DA! Eh? (Looks around, Sebastian is hiding behind the tree. Se sets the Morpher Wheel down, and pats it.) Fruit-Nut...tummy! nervously goes up to it and touches it. '' '''Sebastian:' (Crying in horror.) Morpher Wheel turns into a huge black hole. Sebastian: (Breathing heavily in terror.) Zoe: (Laughs.) black hole sucks the two in the as Sebastian runs away. They are then smashed by mounds of feces repeatedly, with nuggets sticking to them. Sebastian: (Screaming.) Zoe: (Cackling.) Sebastian and Zoe: MORPH! two collide each with each other and Morpher. The black hole explodes and the Sebastian/Zoe is in its place. It stands with a determined look, but then stares at it's feet in confusion. One of the jets goes off, turning it's eyes realistically burnt. Sebastian & Zoe Morph: (in Sebastian’s voice) ''EYES! They burn- ''(Suddenly rockets off, starts screaming.) '' ''to the Mines, Kristian and Sheldon are lounging halfway in pits, laughing. The Morph shoots them with a gunfire sound. Cut to the Lava Wastelands, Florence is still lounging in the Jacuzzi. The Morph goes underground and pops upwards into the tub, pressing both of them tight. Florence: (Straining heavily, her head burst into fire and she screams.) explosion is caused, launching all of them up. Florence falls down with her arms crossed and Sebastian and Zoe fall, de-Morphed. Zoe: (Lounging in midair.) ''Heh, some fun, eh? '''Sebastian:' (Furiously, chasing her in midair.) ''YOU...! '''Zoe:' (Cheerfully screams.) two of them land in the Fruit-Nut tree and fall on the ground. Sebastian: (Furiously.) ''F**k you. ''falls, killing Sebastian gorily Zoe: He he! Fruit-Nut! (Devours Fruit-Nut whole.)